Anti-Shocker Rebellion Force
The Anti-Shocker Rebellion Force was created by their leader, Dr. R.O.B., in Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations and they are the exclusive heroes in Minecraft Dimensions. History Ultra Super Hero Taisen During Ultra Shocker Taisen, when Kamen Riders Black RX, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Tiger, Faiz, Kaixa, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Zeronos, New Den-O, Kiva, Decade, W, Accel, OOO, Birth, Fourze, Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu, Drive, Mach, Chaser, Ghost, Specter, Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe, Poppy, Para-DX, Lazer Turbo, Build, Cross-Z, Grease, Rogue, Zi-O, Geiz and Woz with Gokai Red, Red Buster, Kyoryu Red, ToQ 1gou, Akaninger, the Zyuohgers, the Kyurangers and VS Sentai helped the former members of Ultra-Shocker, they had enough of being used by Jikochuu and Criasu Corporation. When Listol and expose their plan, they show their true colors to the force and fights the Crystalizers along with them. Minecraft Dimensions Minecraft Dimensions: The Phantom Wars 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! Kamen Rider Icarus participated in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Strongest Battle Tournament in Metal 4. Super Hero Taisen All-Star: Unified Heroes vs. New Blood Tribe They were decimated by Gohan Black. Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters They were brought back to life by Kang the Conqueror. They joined the Unified Heroes on their final battle against the New Blood Tribe. Later, they attended to Jesse's funeral. Members Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Data/Dr. R.O.B. (first leader) * Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva/Dr. Lucario * Kamen Rider Red Decade/Dr. Proto Man * Kamen Rider Blue Decade/Dr. Mega Man * Kamen Rider Black Accel/Dr. Bomberman * Kamen Rider Core Birth/Doctor Professor Snake * Kamen Rider Birth Core/Doctor Professor Gray * Kamen Rider Gold Fourze/Madame Amy * (CV: Kyle Hebert) (formerly; joined Space Squad) * Kamen Rider Necro/Professor Mask Gate * Kamen Rider Ryugen X/Professor Blue Toad * Kamen Rider Black Sigurd/Doctor Professor Rush * Kamen Rider Black Tyrant/Dr. Elec Man * Kamen Rider Black Marika Prototype/Madame Wii Fit Trainer * Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin General/Samurai Professor Goroh * Kamen Rider Gold Proto-Mach (CV: Vincent Tong) * Kamen Rider Gold Mach (CV: Ryan Drummond) * Kamen Rider Gold Proto-Drive (CV: Brad Swaile) * Kamen Rider Proto-Ghost/Professor Espio * Kamen Rider Proto-Specter/Professor Charmy * Kamen Rider Proto-Necrom/Professor Vector * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom G/Dr. Felix Jr. * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom S/Dr. Pit Super Sentai * Neo-GoRangers ** Neo Akaranger ** Neo Aoranger ** Neo Kiranger ** Neo Momoranger ** Neo Midoranger * Neo-TimeRangers ** Neo TimeRed ** Neo TimeBlue ** Neo TimeGreen ** Neo TimeYellow ** Neo TimePink ** Neo TimeFire * Agent DekaRangers ** Agent DekaRed ** Agent DekaBlue ** Agent DekaGreen ** Agent DekaYellow ** Agent DekaPink ** Agent DekaBreak ** Agent DekaMaster ** Agent DekaSwan ** Agent DekaGold ** Agent DekaBright * Neo-Ninningers ** Neo Akaninger ** Neo Aoninger ** Neo Kininger ** Neo Shironinger ** Neo Momoninger ** Neo Starninger ** Neo Midoninger Unified Heroes * Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Tempest Shadow (second leader) Mascots * Phantom Kivat * Grubber Anti-Shocker Rebellion Force/Gallery Kamen rider phantom kiva by kamenrider004-d4f1ugb.png|Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva Kamen rider core birth by kamenrider004-d49wcy3.png|Kamen Rider Core Birth Kamen rider birth core 1 2 by kamenrider004-d4d04bv.png|Kamen Rider Birth Core Necro01 by dezet08-d6zq0k4.jpg|Kamen Rider Necro Cy FwVXUsAAgIMM.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen X 13590380 1304524616241701 3217522841886746886 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom G Ulorder sentai necromranger by 99trev-da8x34b.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom S 2016AkaRanger.png|Neo Akarenger 2016AoRanger.png|Neo Aorenger 2016KiRanger.png|Neo Kirenger 2016MomoRanger.png|Neo Momorenger 2016MidoRanger.png|Neo Midorenger Prspd-redranger-wesfather(2).png|Neo TimeRed Prspd-pinkranger-jasonsmother.png|Neo TimePink Prspd-blueranger-tisfather.png|Neo TimeBlue Prspd-yellowranger-wesmother.png|Neo TimeYellow Prspd-greenranger-jasonsfather.png|Neo TimeGreen SPD Agent Red.png|Agent DekaRed SPD Agent Blue.png|Agent DekaBlue SPD Agent Green.png|Agent DekaGreen StarAkaNinger.png|Neo AkaNinger StarAoNinger.png|Neo AoNinger StarKiNinger.png|Neo KiNinger StarShiroNinger.png|Neo ShiroNinger StarMomoNinger.png|Neo MomoNinger StarMidoNinger.png|Neo MidoNinger Category:Heroes Category:Antivillains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Super Sentai Category:Super Sentai teams Category:Groups Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Crossovers Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: The Rise of Heroes Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:My Little Pony Heroes